


Lebendige Kunst

by EirienGER



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Explicit Language, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, Violence, Whump
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirienGER/pseuds/EirienGER
Summary: Das Team der „Intelligence" sucht nach einem Serienmörder. Als Jay Halstead in die Fänge des Mannes gerät, muss die Einheit gegen die Zeit ankämpfen, um Jay noch rechtzeitig zu finden.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay
Kudos: 4





	Lebendige Kunst

**Author's Note:**

> Dislaimer: Diese Fanfiction-Geschichte wurde lediglich zur Unterhaltung geschrieben und es werden keine materiellen Vorteile durch sie erlangt. Mit ihrer Veröffentlichung im Netz werden keine Verletzungen der Copyrights beabsichtigt. This fanfiction is just for fun. No money made, no copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Erin wälzte sich von der Seite auf den Rücken und sie fluchte innerlich als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen hatte. Ihr Handy lag auf dem Nachttisch neben ihrem Bett und vibrierte.  
„Nicht schon wieder ein neuer Fall!", murmelte sie.  
Sie blinzelte gegen die Müdigkeit an und warf zunächst einen Blick auf den Wecker, der ebenfalls auf dem Nachttisch stand. 23.17 Uhr. Dann sah sie, wer gerade anrief und sie griff sofort nach dem Telefon.  
„Jay, alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie, plötzlich hellwach.  
„Erin, irgend...was stimmt nicht... ich brauche Hilfe.", antwortete er.  
Seine Worte klangen undeutlich, schleppend.  
„Wo bist Du?", sie setzte sich auf, schlug die Bettdecke zurück.  
„Molly´s.", er atmete tief ein, so als versuche er Sauerstoff in seinen Körper zu pumpen, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Draußen."  
„Okay, hör mir zu!", stieß sie hervor. „Geh wieder zurück! Geh wieder rein und such Dir Hilfe."  
Ein unverständliches Murmeln kam als Antwort, dann hörte sie, wie sein Handy auf den Boden fiel.  
„Jay!", rief sie.  
Sie hörte einen dumpfen Aufprall und vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie, wie er zusammen sackte und auf dem mit Schneematsch bedeckten Boden aufkam.  
„Jay!", dieses Mal schrie sie regelrecht, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.  
Mit Herzrasen stand sie auf, lief zwei Schritte in die Mitte ihres Schlafzimmers. Sie starrte auf das Handy. In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken.  
Es war klar, dass Jay nicht betrunken gewesen war. Sie vermutete, dass ihm jemand etwas in den Drink gekippt hatte. Sie beendete das Gespräch und wählte erneut Jays Nummer. Es klingelte, doch nach einigen Sekunden wurde der Anruf auf die Mailbox weiter geleitet.  
„Shit!", stieß sie hervor und ihre Hände begannen unwillkürlich zu zittern, als sich Adrenalin in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.  
Sie wählte sofort die Nummer der wachhabenden Kollegen im 21. Revier.  
„Hier Detective Lindsay, Dienstnummer 51317. Ich brauche sofort einen Streifenwagen und einen Krankenwagen zu Molly´s Bar, West Cortland Street. Ein Kollege in zivil befindet sich in hilfloser Lage."  
„Verstanden.", gab der Kollege zurück und Erin legte auf.  
Sie rannte in ihren Flur. In Windeseile zog sie sich ein paar Turnschuhe über und griff nach ihrer Jacke. Nachdem sie ihre Marke und ihre Waffe in der Jacke verstaut hatte, stürmte sie nach draußen und nahm die Treppen nach unten. Erneut griff sie nach ihrem Handy.  
Dieses Mal wählte sie eine andere Nummer. Auf ihrem Display erschienen die Daten von Hank Voight. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, doch dann ging er ran.  
„Hank, tut mir leid Dich zu wecken. Ich habe gerade einen Anruf von Jay erhalten. Er ist in Schwierigkeiten.", informierte sie ihn, während sie weiter die Treppen hinunter lief, um zu ihrem Wagen zu gelangen.  
„Welche Art von Schwierigkeiten?", fragte er.  
„Ketamin in den Drink oder Ähnliches.", gab sie zurück. „Er war im Molly´s, hatte es anscheinend gerade verlassen."  
„Bist Du Dir sicher?", fragte er.  
„Ja, verdammt!, stieß sie hervor. „Ich bin sicher. Warum hat er niemanden um Hilfe gebeten? Herrmann oder Gabriella!"  
„Beruhige Dich, Erin.", sagte Voight. „Du weißt wie das Zeug wirkt, wahrscheinlich hat er es nicht bemerkt, bis er an die frische Luft gegangen ist. Ich komme hin. Du wartest auf mich, falls er nicht mehr da ist. Keine Alleingänge."  
„Hank!", stieß sie protestierend hervor, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
„Ich weiß, er ist Dein Partner, Dein Freund.", verbesserte er sich. „Aber Du wartest auf Unterstützung, okay?"  
„Verstanden.", sie legte auf.  
Inzwischen war sie an ihrem Wagen angekommen. Sie atmete tief durch, steckte ihr Handy weg und stieg ein, um dann so schnell wie möglich zum Molly´s zu fahren.  
/  
Als Hank bei der Bar ankam, standen bereits ein Streifenwagen sowie Erins Auto vor der Eingangstüre. Erin steuerte sofort auf seinen Wagen zu, als sie ihn kommen sah.  
„Danke.", sagte sie zunächst, als er die Wagentür öffnete.  
Er nickte nur. Sie war sichtlich aufgelöst. Selbstverständlich würde er für Erin jederzeit überall hin kommen. Und er wusste, dass Jay ihr wichtig war.  
„Habt ihr ihn gefunden?", fragte er dann.  
„Er war bereits weg, als der Streifenwagen eintraf.", antwortete Erin. „Die Kollegen haben Jays Handy am Straßenrand dort drüben gefunden. Um die Ecke parkt sein Wagen. In dem Schneehaufen hier gibt es Schleifspuren und Reifenabdrücke. Aber mehr haben wir nicht."  
„Zeugen?", fragte er weiter.  
„Es hat angeblich niemand etwas bemerkt. Wir prüfen gerade, welche Überwachungskameras es hier in der Umgebung gibt. Herrmann sucht uns die Aufnahmen im Molly´s heraus. Die können wir uns gleich ansehen."  
„Gut. Ich informiere die Anderen.", sagte er. „Wir nehmen Herrmanns Material mit aufs Revier und machen uns auf die Suche."  
„Hank...", Erin blickte ihn an, Tränen in den Augen. „Ich hätte schneller hier sein müssen."  
Er zog sie in eine kurze Umarmung.  
„Du hast alles richtig gemacht, okay?", Sie nickte, gegen seine Brust gelehnt. „Wir finden ihn."  
/  
Aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf erwachend nahm Jay als erstes wahr, dass ihm schrecklich übel war. Alles drehte sich und er sog scharf die Luft ein, bevor er seinen Kopf hob und langsam seine bleischweren Augenlider öffnete.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis seine Augen sich an das Halbdunkel im Raum gewöhnt hatten. Er blinzelte und presste die Augen wieder zu, als plötzlich ein hämmernder Kopfschmerz aus dem Nichts einsetzte.  
Nur langsam setzte sich sein momentaner Zustand in seinem Kopf zusammen. Er saß auf dem Boden, der Beton unter ihm war schmutzig, mit Sand bedeckt. Es war kalt, die Luft war kühl, muffig und feucht. Wahrscheinlich ein Keller.  
Er lehnte gegen einen Metallpfeiler, seine Arme waren hinter seinem Rücken mit Handschellen festgemacht. Wahrscheinlich seinen eigenen Handschellen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wie zum Henker hatte es jemand geschafft, ihn hierher zu bekommen?  
Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er als Letztes gewesen war. Aber alles was er noch wusste war, dass er spät Feierabend gemacht hatte und dass er eigentlich zu Erin wollte.  
Er blickte an sich hinunter und erkannte eine Kette, die um seine Körpermitte geschlungen war und die ebenfalls hinter ihm fest gemacht war. Jemand wollte sicher stellen, dass er an Ort und Stelle blieb.  
Er runzelte die Stirn. Worum ging es hier? Irgend ein Drogendeal einer Gang oder ein Racheakt gegen ihn oder gegen die Unit?  
Der Kopfschmerz ließ etwas nach und er sah sich erneut im Raum um. Es musste tatsächlich ein Keller sein, etwa 40 Quadratmeter groß. Am anderen Ende konnte er ein kleines, vergittertes und geschlossenes Fenster erkennen. Das Glas war milchig, doch er erkannte, dass es draußen noch dunkel war.  
Wie lange war er wohl bewusstlos gewesen? War dies noch die gleiche Nacht, oder bereits die Nächste? Er hatte keine Ahnung.  
Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf und Oberkörper soweit es möglich war, um sich weiter umzusehen.  
Hinter ihm befand sich eine Eisentür, daneben ein Tisch, auf dem seine Jacke lag. Sonst gab es nichts in dem Raum.  
Jay fragte sich, ob sein Handy vielleicht in der Jacke war. Oder ob seine Waffe dort hinten lag. Wenn er sie irgendwie erreichen könnte...  
Als nächstes versuchte er, irgendwie los zu kommen. Mit aller Kraft zog er seine Hände nach vorne und hoffte, sie durch die Handschellen quetschen zu können, doch es klappte nicht, sie saßen zu fest.  
Er schloss erneut die Augen und atmete tief durch, um die letzte Benommenheit abzuschütteln. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Magen und er wurde wieder Herr seiner Sinne, doch er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sein Körper so mitspielte, wie er sollte.  
Was auch immer ihn umgehauen und ihm die Erinnerung genommen hatte, befand sich noch in seinem System.  
/  
Es hatte nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis sich alle Kollegen der 'Intelligence' im Büro eingefunden hatten, nachdem Voight sie informiert hatte.  
Sie sichteten gerade das Videomaterial aus dem Molly´s und Erins Herz pochte wie wild, während sie die schwarzweißen Aufnahmen betrachtete.  
Nach 21.30 Uhr tauchte Jay in der Bar auf, begleitet von Kelly Severide.  
Erin hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass Jay an dem Abend noch bei ihr vorbei schauen würde sobald seine Schicht vorbei war, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er Severide auf dem Weg nach Hause getroffen und sie waren spontan zum Molly´s gefahren.  
Sie ließen einige Minuten in schnellerem Modus durchlaufen.  
Severide verabschiedete sich gegen 23.00 Uhr von Jay und dieser blieb alleine zurück, offenbar um seinen Drink zu beenden.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten in denen nichts Bemerkenswertes passierte, bis Jay schließlich einige Scheine auf den Tresen legte, er seine Jacke vom Stuhl nahm und die Bar ebenfalls verließ.  
Erin starrte den Bildschirm an und wippte nervös mit dem Fuß. Sie mussten etwas übersehen haben.  
„Nochmal.", forderte sie Adam auf und sie ließen das Material noch einmal starten.  
„Hier!", Ruzek zeigte auf das Bild. „Der Kerl da! Er hat Jay gestreift. Beim ersten Mal hielt ich es für unwichtig, weil er meilenweit von Jays Glas entfernt war... Seht ihr?", er spielte die Szene erneut ab.  
Eine gedrungene Person mit Jacke und Kapuze ging an Jay vorbei und berührte ihn wie zufällig an der Schulter. Er schien sich bei dem Detective zu entschuldigen und Jay winkte beschwichtigend ab.  
Das Ganze hatte keine 3 Sekunden gedauert.  
„Er hat Jays Drink tatsächlich nicht angerührt.", Al ging noch näher an das Bild heran. „Der stand die ganze Zeit vor ihm."  
„Vielleicht denken wir in die falsche Richtung.", begann Atwater. „Mein Cousin hat Diabetes und die Nadeln sind so dünn, dass man sie fast nicht bemerkt. Behauptet mein Cousin jedenfalls. Vielleicht hat der Täter so etwas in der Art benutzt. Jay trägt nur ein dünnes Sweatshirt."  
Erin blickte ihren Kollegen besorgt an und nickte ihm dankbar zu. Immerhin eine Möglichkeit, was vorgefallen sein könnte.  
„Lass die Aufnahme weiter laufen.", sagte sie und sie alle blickten weiterhin gespannt auf den Bildschirm. „Er kratzt sich am Arm. Da, wo der Typ ihn gestreift hat."  
„Du könntest recht haben, Kevin.", sagte Kim Burgess. „Das kann kein Zufall sein. Bekommen wir noch ein besseres Bild vom Gesicht des Typen?"  
Ruzek spulte die Aufnahme etwas zurück und startete erneut. An einer Stelle hielt er das Bild an und zoomte heran. Man konnte das Gesicht des Mannes unter der Kapuze nicht erkennen.  
„Herrmann hat doch noch weitere Kameras installieren lassen, nachdem er von Arthur Forney bedroht worden war, oder?", fragte Antonio in die Runde. „Er hatte uns auf die Schnelle nur das Video der Hauptkamera runter geladen. Er soll nochmal nachsehen. Ich rufe Gabriella an. Die Beiden müssten noch in der Bar sein."  
Er entfernte sich und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, um seine Schwester anzurufen.  
Erin fuhr sich nervös über die Stirn. Sie benötigten unbedingt brauchbares Material, damit sie weiter machen konnten.  
Antonio kehrte zurück. „Sie schauen sofort nach und schicken uns ein Foto, falls sie Glück haben."  
„Wie viele Stunden ist Jay inzwischen verschwunden?", fragte Kim leise.  
„Drei Stunden.", antwortete Erin, ohne auf die Uhr zu sehen. „Er könnte bereits tot sein."  
„Ist er nicht.", sagte Al und blickte sie eindringlich an. „Nicht Jay."  
Erin seufzte und ging einige Schritte zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Die Ungewissheit brachte sie fast um den Verstand.  
Plötzlich piepte Antonios Handy und sie blickte ihren Kollegen erwartungsvoll an. Antonio öffnete die übersandte Datei und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf.  
„Wir haben den Täter!", stieß er hervor.  
Er tippte etwas auf dem Display seines Handys ein und in der Ecke des Büros sprang der Drucker an. Kurz darauf hielt er ein Foto in den Händen.  
Man konnte die Person in der Parkajacke und mit der hochgezogenen Kapuze aus einem anderen Blickwinkel erkennen. Ein älterer Mann mit grauem Haaransatz und Dreitagebart.  
„Sehr gut!", rief Adam. „Lassen wir das Foto durch die Gesichtserkennung laufen."  
Erin wurde mit einem Mal eiskalt und ihr Herz schien auszusetzen, als sie den Mann bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte.  
„Das können wir uns sparen.", sagte sie leise. „Ich kenne ihn."  
/  
Jay wusste nicht, wie lange er bereits wach war. Er fror und er verspürte einen brennenden Durst.  
Er versuchte seine Position etwas zu verändern und seine Beine anzuziehen, als er hinter sich Geräusche hörte. Er verharrte in seiner Bewegung und horchte.  
Die Tür hinter ihm wurde aufgesperrt. Er zählte zwei verschiedene Schlösser. Erneut drehte er sich so weit um, wie es ihm möglich war, um einen Blick auf seine Entführer zu werfen.  
In den Schatten sah er die Umrisse eines Mannes, schätzungsweise 1,70 m, nicht größer. Als der Mann näher kam, erkannte Jay ihn sofort.  
Ihm wurde wieder übel und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich als ihm klar wurde, in welcher Art von Schwierigkeiten er sich befand. Es hätte wahrscheinlich nicht schlimmer kommen können.  
„Norbert Muller.", stieß er ungläubig hervor.  
Sie hatten den Mann befragt. Vor genau zwei Tagen waren er und Erin bei ihm Zuhause gewesen.  
Er war einer der Verdächtigen in ihrem aktuellen Mordfall gewesen, ehemaliger Arzt und Psychiater. Aber sie hatten ihm nichts nachweisen können. Er hatte Alibis für die Tatzeiträume vorweisen können.  
Immerhin ging es um drei Morde. Jay wusste, dass sie es mit einem Serientäter zu tun hatten.  
Wie war es möglich, dass der Kerl jetzt hier war? Er schluckte und fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen.  
Die wichtigere Frage war wohl eher: Wie war es möglich, dass er selbst jetzt hier war?  
Da Muller bislang geschwiegen hatte beschloss Jay, in die Offensive zu gehen.  
„Was zum Teufel soll das? Sie wissen, dass ich ein Detective des Chicago PD bin! Ist Ihnen bewusst, welche Strafe auf Entführung eines Polizisten steht?"  
Muller platzierte sich vor ihm und zuckte mit den Schultern, während er ihn seelenruhig anblickte. Dann ging der Mann nach hinten an den Tisch und kehrte mit einem hellbraunen Faltordner zurück.  
„Jay Halstead, ehemaliger Soldat. Einsatz in Afghanistan. Kurze Therapie nach der Rückkehr.", er sah Jay forschend an. „Sehr interessant, was Sie damals erlebt haben. Sechs Kameraden verloren... Dass Sie danach aber angeblich keine weitere Betreuung benötigt haben... Ungewöhnlich."  
„Woher wissen Sie das?", stieß Jay aufgewühlt hervor, während sich seine Brust schmerzhaft zusammenzog. „Woher haben Sie meine Akte?"  
„Ich habe meine Quellen.", antwortete Muller kurz angebunden.  
Jay atmete schneller, als die Erkenntnisse an das Vergangene zurück kehrten. Er wollte diese schmerzenden Erinnerungen gar nicht erst aufkeimen lassen, die Schuldgefühle.  
„Woher haben Sie die Akte?", schrie er den älteren Mann nun an.  
„Beruhige Dich, mein Junge.", sagte dieser. „Es ist nicht gut, wenn Du Dich so aufregst. Das alles muss uns jetzt nicht mehr interessieren. Oder?"  
„Ich habe jedes Recht, mich aufzuregen.", entgegnete Jay und er spürte nun eine heiße Woge der Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Ich verlange, dass Sie mich frei lassen!"  
Jay wusste natürlich, dass Muller nicht so dumm sein würde seiner Forderung nachzugeben. Indem er sich Jay zu erkennen gegeben hatte, hatte er quasi die drei Morde zugegeben.  
Er würde ihn nicht laufen lassen, aber Jay musste zumindest versuchen zu verhandeln. Er kämpfte seine Wut und die stetig im Hintergrund lauernden Erinnerungen nieder und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Entführer.  
„Lassen Sie mich frei und ich lege ein gutes Wort für Sie ein. Noch ist nichts passiert.", sagte er.  
„Du wurdest von mir auserwählt.", fuhr Muller fort, ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen. „Als Du mit Deiner Kollegin bei mir aufgetaucht bist, war das wie ein Wink des Schicksals. Und zum Glück bist Du ein Gewohnheitstier. Zwei Abende hintereinander in die gleiche Bar? Ich hatte ein leichtes Spiel."  
„Was soll das bedeuten? Ich wurde auserwählt?", in Jays Ohren klangen die Worte völlig absurd.  
„Oh, dazu kommen wir noch.", Muller lächelte breit. „Dazu kommen wir noch..."  
Bevor Jay noch etwas sagen konnte, näherte der ältere Mann sich ihm und Jay presste seinen Rücken und Kopf gegen den Pfeiler, sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an.  
Er würde dem Kerl seinen Schuh ins Gesicht stoßen, sobald er in Reichweite war. Vielleicht ging Muller zu Boden und Jay konnte irgendwie an den Schlüssel für die Handschellen oder etwas anderes Brauchbares gelangen.  
Doch leider ging Muller im letzten Moment zur Seite, um ihn herum.  
Jay drehte den Kopf, doch Muller war bereits hinter ihm und fingerte an den Handschellen und der Kette herum.  
„Du musst Dich beruhigen, ich will nicht, dass Du Schaden nimmst. Dein Handgelenk blutet bereits, ich hole Dir etwas, damit es Dir besser geht.", Muller erhob sich und ging zur anderen Seite. „Meine Spezialität...", murmelte er. „Nur eine kleine Injektion zur Beruhigung."  
Jay riss den Kopf zur Seite, als Muller sich der Tür näherte. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört?  
„Mir geht es gut!", rief er. „Wirklich! Ich beruhige mich, okay?"  
Doch die Tür fiel bereits hinter dem Mann ins Schloss.  
„Verdammt!", stieß Jay hervor.  
Sein Herz raste. Er wusste, dass Muller sich durch seinen Beruf mit Beruhigungsmitteln und Medikamenten auskannte. Das war nicht gut.  
Jay konnte sich meistens aus jeder Situation heraus manövrieren, aber er hasste das Gefühl, unter Medikamenteneinfluss und Drogen zu stehen. Er musste unbedingt klar denken können...  
/  
„Norbert Muller.", Erin klebte das Foto des Verdächtigen an die Pinnwand, direkt neben die Fotos der drei Leichen, die sie in den letzten Tagen in ihrem Zuständigkeitsbereich gefunden hatten.  
Man hatte die leblosen Frauen unbekleidet an Spazierwegen entdeckt. Sie wiesen Hämatome an den Handgelenken und Erfrierungen auf. Laut Gerichtsmedizin wurden die Leichen vor dem Ablegen wahrscheinlich in einer Kühlkammer gelagert.  
Allen Frauen war zuvor ein Medikamentenmix verabreicht worden, der schließlich, zusammen durch die Unterkühlung, zu einem Herz-Kreislauf-Versagen geführt haben musste. Das letzte Mädchen war vor ihrem Tod sogar ertränkt worden.  
Erin wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Jay vielleicht genauso enden würde.  
„Muller war einer unserer Verdächtigen.", fuhr sie fort und sie richtete ihre Gedanken wieder auf den Fall. „Er ist verheiratet, 54 Jahre, Frührentner. Er war Arzt in mehreren Krankenhäusern in Minneapolis, Detroit und Chicago. Zuletzt im ´Schwab Rehabilitation Hospital´, welches sich auf psychisch kranke Kinder und Jugendliche spezialisiert hat."  
„Ich suche die Adresse heraus.", sagte Kevin.  
„Unsere drei Opfer waren alle noch sehr jung. Das erste Opfer, Marcita Ferreira, war Patientin von Muller in dem Hospital. Wir haben die Spur zu ihm aufgenommen da wir dachten, dass er sich seine Opfer vielleicht bei der Arbeit gesucht hat.", fasste Erin weiter zusammen, bevor sie ein weiteres Bild aus den Unterlagen hervor zog, das Mullers Ehefrau zeigte.  
„Muller ist vermögend. Seine jetzige Frau, Theodora Muller, ist die Tochter eines berühmten Künstlers. Vorgestern haben Jay und ich ihn in seinem Haus angetroffen und zu den Tatzeitpunkten befragt. Er konnte jedoch ein Alibi für alle drei Zeiträume aufweisen. Seine Frau hat uns diese telefonisch bestätigt. Also hatten wir ihn letztendlich von der Liste gestrichen."  
„Er ist definitiv unser Mann.", sagte Ruzek überzeugt.  
„Worauf warten wir noch?", fragte Voight, der alles im Hintergrund beobachtet hatte. „Durchsuchen wir sein Haus."  
/  
Jay wusste, was den anderen Opfern angetan worden war. Das war das Schlimmste. Er wusste, was wahrscheinlich auf ihn zu kam.  
Als Muller die Tür wieder öffnete und sich ihm näherte, fing Jay sofort an zu reden.  
„Sie brauchen mir das Zeug nicht zu geben, wirklich. Ich bin ruhig."  
Muller verharrte kurz in seiner Bewegung und schien nachzudenken.  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich mich auch lieber ohne das Mittel mit Dir unterhalten. Ich würde gerne mehr darüber hören, was Du im Krieg erlebt hast. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass Du Dir noch weiteren Schaden zufügst. Außerdem bin ich gespannt, wie Du auf mein ´Wundermittel´ reagierst."  
„Woah, ganz langsam." sprudelte es aus Jay heraus und er blickte Muller eindringlich an. „Wenn Sie mir das geben, dann fügen sie mir Schaden zu. Ich bin mir sicher. Ich bin allergisch auf die meisten Medikamente. Glauben Sie mir, es kann gut sein, dass ich auf das Zeug nicht gut reagiere."  
Der Mann lachte.  
„Ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich habe hier doch Deine Akte.", zur Erinnerung tippte er auf den Ordner, den er noch immer in der linken Hand hielt.  
„Okay.", gab Jay zu. „Aber sagen Sie mir, wo haben Sie das ganze Zeug mitgehen lassen? In der Klinik?"  
„Oh Junge, Du glaubst wirklich, dass Dein Gerede Dich rettet, oder?", er trat wieder neben ihn.  
Die Augen des älteren Mannes blitzten auf, so als würde er sich freuen, dass jemand versuchte ihn auszutricksen. Gleichzeitig strahlte dieser Kerl jedoch auch eine Überheblichkeit aus die wahrscheinlich daher rührte, dass er in seiner rechten Hand eine Spritze mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit hielt.  
„Was genau haben Sie in der Klinik gemacht?", Jays Blick wanderte von der Spritze zu Muller.  
Er bemühte sich, seinem Blick Stand zu halten.  
„Nun, ich werde es Dir erzählen.", er schmunzelte. „Du wirst es nicht ausplaudern, oder? Nein... ich glaube nicht."  
Jay schluckte. Er war viel zu nervös. Er spürte, wie er die Kontrolle über die Situation verlor.  
„Ich bin Psychologe, wie Du sicher weißt. Aber ich habe mir über die Jahre noch ein wenig mehr selbst beigebracht. Über die Wirkung verschiedener Drogen und Medikamente. Eine wunderbare Kombination. In der Klinik konnte ich meinen jungen Patienten so die beste Behandlung zukommen lassen. Ich weiß, wie man die Menschen beruhigt."  
„Sie haben an den Patienten experimentiert.", schlussfolgerte Jay.  
„Nicht doch.", Muller schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte den Menschen helfen."  
„So wie Marcita Ferreira? Und Tori? Und Camilla?", Jay zählte die Opfer auf, die sie kürzlich gefunden hatten und deren Morde alle die gleiche Handschrift trugen. „Haben Sie Ihnen auch geholfen?"  
Muller trat mit einem Mal einen Schritt seitlich an ihn heran und beugte sich über ihn.  
Im nächsten Moment spürte Jay den Stich der Injektionsnadel, die in seinen Oberarm eindrang und er zuckte zusammen.  
Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und stieß die Luft in seinen Lungen aus.  
„Wir unterhalten uns gleich weiter. Wenn mein Mittel wirkt, wirst Du nicht mehr so wütend sein und nicht mehr so viele Fragen stellen.", zischte er in Jays Ohr, während dieser spürte, wie sich die Flüssigkeit brennend in seinem Oberarmmuskel ausbreitete.  
/  
Der Morgen graute bereits, als das Team der Intelligence sich Mullers Haus näherte. Es war ein großes, altes Stadthaus, sehr gepflegt, in einer guten Nachbarschaft.  
Hank stellte immer wieder fest, dass man nie wissen konnte, was sich hinter den Türen mancher Leute abspielte. Egal aus welcher Gesellschaftsschicht sie stammten.  
Burgess und Atwater platzierten sich hinter dem Haus, der Rest des Teams vor dem Eingang.  
Er gab ein Zeichen und Ruzek schlug mit der Türramme gegen das Schloss der Haustüre. Diese gab mit einem splitternden Geräusch nach, als das Holz des Rahmens zerbarst und die Tür nach innen aufsprang.  
„Chicago P.D.!", rief Dawson, während er als erstes das Haus betrat, gefolgt von Erin und Ruzek.  
Al und er traten hinter den dreien in den Flur, die Waffe gezogen, die Taschenlampen eingeschaltet, um die Räume auszuleuchten.  
Sie arbeiteten sich durch, bis zum Wohnzimmer. Erin hatte recht gehabt, die Leute waren wohlhabend. Der Einrichtungsstil war exquisit, Gemälde und Kunstwerke schmückten die Wände und Regale in jeder Ecke des Gebäudes.  
Dawson ging die Treppe nach oben.  
Ruzek prüfte die geräumige Küche, dann öffnete er die Hintertür, um Burgess und Atwater rein zu lassen.  
Antonio verhielt sich oben ruhig, also ging Hank davon aus, dass das Gebäude leer war.  
„Keller.", Ruzek zeigte auf eine Tür neben der Küche.  
Hank nickte und zeigte ihm so an, dass er die Tür öffnen sollte und dass sie nach unten gehen würden.  
Mit den Taschenlampen leuchteten sie eine alte Holztreppe hinunter und Ruzek ging voraus.  
„Oh shit.", hörte Hank ihn leise sagen, bevor er ihm folgte und ebenfalls entdeckte, was der Jüngere soeben gesehen hatte.  
Er atmete tief ein, während Erin sich an ihnen allen vorbei schob, um ebenfalls in den Kellerraum sehen zu können.  
Sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung und Hank wusste genau, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.  
/  
Jay hatte Mühe, seine Augen offen zu halten und er spürte immer wieder, wie sein Kopf nach vorne kippte und auf seine Brust sank.  
Er war unendlich müde, doch er konnte nicht einschlafen, da in seinem Inneren gleichzeitig alles kribbelte und tobte.  
Mullers Stimme drang unangenehm laut zu ihm durch.  
Der Kerl erzählte ihm, welche kranken Taten er seinen Patienten angetan hatte, doch schon nach Sekunden waren die Worte des älteren Mannes nur noch ein großes Durcheinander in seinem Kopf.  
„Ich habe Dich etwas gefragt.", hörte er dann deutlicher und jemand umfasste sein Kinn.  
Als Jay die Augen öffnete, blickte er direkt in Mullers Gesicht, dann fielen ihm die Lider wieder zu.  
„Hey, Junge. Ich rede mit Dir. Mach die Augen auf."  
Jay blickte ihn an, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als ihn der Blitz einer Kamera schmerzhaft blendete.  
„Willst Du mir nicht antworten?", Muller ließ nicht locker, hielt sein Kinn noch immer umfasst.  
Jay konnte sich an keine Frage erinnern. Mit einem Ruck drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er wollte nicht, dass der Kerl ihn anfasste. Muller ließ ihn daraufhin zum Glück los.  
„Vielleicht habe ich Dir ein wenig zu viel ´Wundermittel´ gegeben, was? Die meisten Mädchen waren Junkies, haben etwas mehr vertragen..."  
Jay blickte ihn kurz an. Die meisten Mädchen? Gab es vielleicht mehr? Mehr als drei Opfer? Dann jedoch verschwamm wieder alles und er schloss die Augen.  
„Na gut, ich komme später wieder... Ich bringe Besuch mit.", sagte Muller.  
Jay versuchte, sich seine Worte einzuprägen, versuchte sie festzuhalten.  
Er brachte jemanden mit? Er arbeitete nicht allein? Oder ein weiteres Opfer?  
Doch Sekunden später, war die Erinnerung wieder verschwunden und er fühlte, dass ihn die Müdigkeit letztendlich nun doch einholen würde.  
/  
Sie hatten das Licht in dem Keller eingeschaltet, da das restliche Haus leer gewesen war.  
Erin betrachtete die Fotos, die von Muller über den gesamten Kellerraum verteilt worden waren und die an den Wänden klebten. Sogar die Decke war voller Bilder.  
Man konnte darauf die Vorbereitung und Durchführung der drei bereits geschehenen Morde sehen.  
Doch sie hatten auch etwas Neues entdeckt. Etwas, das ihnen bei ihren Ermittlungen bisher noch nicht bekannt gewesen war.  
In einer Ecke des Raumes hingen weitere Bilder der jungen Frauen.  
Kunstvoll in Pose gesetzte Leichen, so wie Muller sie hatte darstellen wollen. Wahrscheinlich kurz bevor er die Körper der jungen Frauen irgendwo am Wegesrand abgelegt hatte.  
Die Fotos zeigten die drei jungen Mädchen vor einem Gewässer, bei Nacht. In weiße Kleidern gehüllt, ihr Haar über die Schultern gelegt, ihre Hände in die Höhe gereckt.  
Er hatte sie aufrecht inszeniert, bis zur Hüfte waren sie mit Schnee bedeckt, nur ihr Oberkörper war zu sehen.  
Erin wurde zunehmend übel, je mehr Bilder sie betrachtete.  
Sicher war, dass die Mädchen nicht hier festgehalten worden waren, die anderen Fotos zeigten im Hintergrund einen größeren, mit Erde und Betonboden bedeckten Raum oder eine Lagerhalle.  
Hier in seinem Keller fügte Muller lediglich die einzelnen Fragmente zu einem Ganzen zusammen.  
Atwater machte sich im Hintergrund gerade an einem verschlossenen Schrank zu schaffen. Er hatte das Schloss kurz darauf geknackt.  
„Bingo.", sagte er.  
Erin drehte sich um und trat neben ihre Kollegen.  
Der Schrank war voller medizinischer Utensilien, Pillen, Flüssigkeiten, Pulver, Kanülen und Spritzen. Daneben lagen Seile, Kabelbinder und in der Ecke ein offenes Kästchen mit Schmuck und Haargummis. Wahrscheinlich Habseligkeiten der Opfer. Muller behielt also Souvenirs.  
Erin schob das Kästchen etwas zur Seite, dann stockte ihr der Atem.  
Hinter der hölzernen Schatulle lag Jays Armbanduhr. Darunter ein Stapel Polaroid-Fotos. Sie nahm die Bilder und betrachtete das erste Foto. Es zeigte Jay, bewusstlos in einem Kofferraum.  
„Dieses Schwein!", stieß sie hervor, während Wut wie eine Stichflamme in ihr hoch schoss.  
Hank war plötzlich neben ihr, nahm ihr den Stapel Bilder aus den Händen und reichte sie an Ruzek weiter.  
„Sieh Dir das nicht an.", sagte er und zog sie etwas weg.  
Auch Al trat näher an sie heran und legte ihr unterstützend eine Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter.  
Erin beobachtete regungslos, wie Adam die restlichen Bilder durchsah.  
„Was ist da zu sehen?", fragte sie, während Hank sie sanft am Arm hielt. „Lebt er noch?"  
„Ich denke, er lebt noch.", antwortete Adam und hob den Kopf, um sie anzusehen. „Er ist am gleichen Ort, wo auch die Mädchen festgehalten wurden."  
Erin befreite sich aus Hanks Griff und nahm Adam das letzte Foto aus der Hand, um es zu betrachten.  
Auf dem Bild sah man Jay. Er saß auf dem Boden, aufrecht an einen Stahlträger gelehnt. Seine Hände waren nicht zu sehen, er war wahrscheinlich gefesselt. Und offenbar war er noch immer noch bewusstlos.  
„Muller dokumentiert seine Schritte. Hält alles in Bildern fest, so wie bei den Mädchen.", sagte Al, nachdem auch er einen Blick auf das Foto geworfen hatte.  
„Wir müssen dieses Haus oder diese Halle finden!", stieß Erin aufgewühlt hervor.  
„Wir prüfen, ob Muller weitere Grundstücke oder Häuser gehören.", sagte Kevin und blickte sie mitfühlend an.  
„Moment mal...", Kim drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und lief die Treppe hinauf.  
„Burgess?!", rief Antonio ihr nach.  
Auf der obersten Stufe blieb sie noch einmal stehen.  
„Ich habe dort oben etwas gesehen, ein Gemälde über dem Kamin. Wartet!", mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in dem über ihnen gelegenen Stockwerk.  
Erins Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt während sie wartete, dass ihre Kollegin zurück kam.  
Kurz darauf erschien Kim mit einem großen Bilderrahmen wieder. Kevin ging ihr einige Schritte entgegen, um ihr das Gemälde abzunehmen. Er drehte es schließlich um, sodass sie alle das Bild betrachten konnten.  
Es zeigte eine Schneelandschaft, einen zugeschneiter See. Aus dem Wasser schienen mehrere junge Frauen in weißen Gewändern aus dem Eis heraus zu brechen, wie Meerjungfrauen. Sie reckten ihre Hände dem Himmel entgegen und schienen dem vollen Mond entgegen zu streben.  
„Die Posen auf den Fotos...", sagte Kim aufgeregt, während sie ihre Aktion erklärte. „Die Rechtsmedizin sagte, die Körper der jungen Frauen waren gefroren, bevor sie draußen abgelegt wurden. Er hat diese Mädchen nach ihrem Tod in den Posen dieser Frauen auf dem Gemälde abgelichtet!"  
Erins Kinn klappte nach unten. Sie lief zurück in die Ecke mit den entsprechenden Fotos und verglich sie im Geiste mit der Szene auf dem Gemälde.  
„Kim hat recht.", sagte sie.  
„Das sind sechs Frauen.", murmelte Antonio. „Entweder hat er bereits weitere Frauen umgebracht, oder er plant weitere Entführungen."  
„Sehr gut gemacht, Burgess.", sagte Hank und er nickte der jungen Polizistin zu.  
Erins Blick wanderte unterdessen wieder über das Gemälde. Über jedes dieser dargestellten Wesen, bis sie im Hintergrund am Ufer eine weitere Gestalt erkennen konnte. Etwas versteckt im Dunkel der Nacht.  
Sie ging näher heran und schaltete ihre Taschenlampe wieder ein, um den Ausschnitt auszuleuchten.  
Man hatte einen Mann dort hin gezeichnet, der die Szene im Mondschein zu betrachten schien. Bei näherem Betrachten erkannte man, dass der Mann durchaus Ähnlichkeit mit Jay hatte.  
Kurzes braunes Haar, blaue Augen, schlank. Der Mann trug ein weißes, altertümliches Hemd und war an einen Baum gebunden. Das Hemd war blutgetränkt. Die Szene erinnerte nun eher an die Darstellung von Seemännern, die sich an den Mast ihres Schiffes hatten binden lassen, um den Verlockungen der Sirenen zu widerstehen.  
„Das ist es.", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und sie zeigte auf den Ausschnitt des Bildes. „Das wird er Jay antun. Und er wird es morgen Nacht tun. Er wird ihn an den See bringen und ihn dann für die Fotos in Pose bringen."  
„Woher weißt Du, wann er es machen wird?", fragte Hank.  
„In der kommenden Nacht ist Vollmond. Wie auf dem Bild.", antwortete sie und blickte ihn an. „Deshalb wird er es nicht aufschieben. Wir müssen Jay vor Einbruch der Nacht finden."  
/  
Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, aber endlich fühlte Jay, wie die Wirkung des Mittels nachließ, das Muller ihm injiziert hatte.  
Es hatte ihn nicht wirklich zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Er hatte zwar geschlafen, aber gleichzeitig die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, hellwach zu sein und alles um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Aber nichts um ihn herum hatte einen Sinn ergeben.  
Er erinnerte sich an die Stimme Mullers, konnte sich aber keinen Reim mehr auf das Gesagte machen. Das Kribbeln in seinen Muskeln hatte zum Glück aufgehört, aber er fühlte sich noch immer geschwächt. In diesem Zustand würde er rein gar nichts erreichen, selbst wenn er Muller irgendwie zu Boden zwingen konnte.  
Inzwischen war es draußen hell geworden, wie er durch das kleine Fenster erkennen konnte.  
Er hatte Durst. Seit Stunden quälte ihn nun schon das Verlangen nach Wasser.  
Er wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür hinter seinem Rücken geöffnet wurde.  
Jay konnte hören, wie Muller sich mit jemandem unterhielt, während sie im Türrahmen standen.  
Eine weibliche Stimme drang zu ihm durch.  
Jay dachte nach. Muller hatte gesagt, er würde jemanden mitbringen, oder? Er war sich nicht sicher.  
Die ganze Zeit waren er und sein Team jedenfalls von einem einzelnen, männlichen Täter ausgegangen.  
Er drehte den Kopf, während Muller nun tatsächlich mit einer Frau herein kam. Noch konnte Jay sie nicht erkennen, sie standen in der dunklen Ecke neben der Tür.  
„Er ist perfekt, glaub mir.", sagte Muller beschwörend.  
„Der Cop?!", stieß die Frau aus. „Du gehst zu weit, Norbert."  
„Ich wusste sofort, dass er es sein muss. Sieh ihn Dir an! Bitte!", er machte eine kurze Pause. „Die Polizei wird uns hier ganz sicher nicht finden. Haben sie bisher doch auch nicht."  
„Die Polizei hat Dich bereits befragt.", gab sie zurück.  
„Sie haben mich von der Liste der Verdächtigen gestrichen. Wir sind sicher. Was macht es also für einen Unterschied, welchen Beruf er hat?"  
Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann näherten sie sich beide.  
Jay blickte nach oben, als die Frau Muller folgte und sie sich beide vor ihm platzierten.  
Er erkannte sie nicht sofort, da er nur mit ihr telefoniert hatte, doch nach einem Augenblick fielen ihm die Bilder ein, die er auf Mullers Kamin betrachtet hatte. Darauf war die Frau mehrfach zu sehen gewesen.  
Sein Blick schoss wieder zu dem älteren Mann.  
„Ihre Frau?", stieß er ungläubig hervor, nicht in der Lage, sich zu bremsen. „Sie haben Ihre Frau mit da rein gezogen?"  
Muller lächelte mit einem Mal sanft und der Ältere blickte seine Ehefrau an.  
„Nicht ich habe diese Idee entwickelt. Meine Frau ist die Künstlerin in der Familie, mein Junge. Sie hat sich das hier schon lange gewünscht. In Detroit haben wir bereits so schöne Kunstwerke zusammen erschaffen, nicht wahr?", Mullers Blick war liebevoll.  
Jays Augen schnellten nun ebenfalls zu der Dunkelhaarigen, wahrscheinlich Mitte 50, die ihn prüfend musterte. Seine Gedanken rasten. War die Ehefrau also die treibende Kraft hinter dem Ganzen?  
„Okay.", Jays Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wie ist das? Sie wählt die Opfer aus und Sie bringen sie um?", fragte er weiter.  
„Manchmal geht die Liebe verrückte Wege.", sagte Muller.  
„Das ist keine Liebe, das ist Mord!", entgegnete Jay verständnislos. „Was Sie diesen Frauen angetan haben, ist unaussprechlich!"  
„Nein. Es ist Kunst.", gab Muller überzeugt zurück. „Meine Theodora wird uns berühmt machen."  
Jay stieß hörbar die Luft aus. Er wusste, dass nichts, was er sagen würde, etwas an seiner Situation ändern würde. Diese Leute waren einfach nur krank.  
Wütend blickte er die Frau an, die bislang kein Wort gesagt hatte. Emotionslos musterte sie seine Züge, bevor sie schließlich sprach.  
„Er ist zu alt. Seine Augen haben nicht die richtige Farbe.", stellte die Frau nach einer endlos erscheinenden Weile fest.  
„Nein, nein! Schatz.", Muller klang jetzt fast flehend, während er auf Jay zeigte. „Du wolltest genau das, ich weiß es. Er sieht aus, wie auf dem Bild. Ist es nicht so? Stell Dir die Szene vor!"  
Jay spitzte die Ohren. Welches Bild? Wovon sprachen die beiden?  
Die Frau wandte sich ihm nun wieder zu, nachdem sie Muller ermahnend und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen angestarrt hatte, sodass dieser seinen Redefluss abrupt gestoppt hatte.  
„Wie alt bist Du?", fragte sie Jay.  
„Ich kann es Dir sagen.", Muller trat näher heran.  
„Ich will es von ihm hören.", antwortete Theodora.  
Jay sagte nichts, sondern hielt ihrem Blick stand. Sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke.  
„Falls es noch nicht klar geworden ist,", begann sie. „Ich habe hier das Sagen. Ich entscheide, ob Du jetzt sofort stirbst, oder ob Du für meine Kunst in Frage kommst. Dann bleiben Dir vielleicht noch ein paar Stunden."  
„Ihre Kunst?", gab er verächtlich zurück und lächelte schwach. „Ich habe gesehen, was das bedeutet. Ich glaube, ich ziehe einen sofortigen Tod dem ganzen Prozedere vor. Vielen Dank."  
Sie lächelte ebenfalls. „Du hast Humor."  
„Humor würde ich das nicht nennen.", gab er kopfschüttelnd zurück und presste die Zähne aufeinander.  
Wie gerne würde er den Beiden seine Waffe ins Gesicht halten, Verstärkung rufen und diese kranken Menschen hinter Schloss und Riegel bringen, dort wo sie hin gehörten.  
Dreißig Sekunden. Mehr würde er nicht benötigen, um das Paar unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Er wusste, wo er Hand anlegen musste und dass er ihnen beiden überlegen war. Dass sie ihm nichts entgegen setzen konnten.  
Doch sie hatten ihn ausgeschaltet, ihn voll gepumpt mit irgendwelchen Drogen und ihn angekettet wie einen Hund. Das war es, was seine Wut noch anfachte.  
Nach einem Moment lachte sie leise. Sie genoss es sichtlich, wie er reagierte.  
„Schatz, wir sind dumm. Du hast seine Jacke und seine Sachen da hinten liegen.", sie wies mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des Tisches. „Bring mir seinen Ausweis. Ich will sehen, wie alt der junge Mann ist."  
Jay biss sich auf die Unterlippe, rasend, dass er nicht einmal dieses Gefecht für sich hatte entscheiden können.  
Sie starrte ihn an, während Muller an dem Tisch hinter seinem Rücken in seinen Sachen kramte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis dieser mit Jays Geldbörse in der Hand zurück kam und ihr seinen Ausweis reichte. Sie betrachtete kurz die Daten und verzog den Mund.  
„Anfang Dreißig.", ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu ihm. Sie musterte sein Gesicht erneut.  
Jay fühlte sich mit einem Mal wie ein Stück Fleisch. Angewidert schloss er die Augen. Dann spürte er ihre Finger auf seiner Wange.  
Jay riss den Kopf zurück und stieß dabei gegen den Pfeiler. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte sie drohend an. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr zurück halten.  
Mit seinem Fuß trat er gegen ihren Oberkörper. Mit Wucht stieß er die Frau nach hinten. Sie landete auf ihrem Allerwertesten. Der Stoß war bei weitem nicht so fest gewesen, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, doch es verschaffte ihm zumindest etwas Genugtuung.  
Muller stürmte sichtlich erschrocken herbei und hielt seine Füße fest, doch Jay hatte nicht vor, weiter zu kämpfen.  
„Siebzehn!", stieß er hervor, seine Abscheu versuchte er erst gar nicht zu verbergen, während sein Blick fest auf Theodora gerichtet war. „Das erste Opfer war siebzehn! Das Zweite zweiundzwanzig, das Dritte neunzehn! Ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, wie viele Leben Sie zerstören? Wie viele Menschen deswegen leiden?", er schluckte, bevor er weiter sprach. „Diese jungen Frauen hatten Eltern, Geschwister, Freunde! Sie hatten ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich!"  
Die Frau erhob sich gemächlich und klopfte sich den Staub und die Erde von der Hose. Lächelnd blickte sie auf ihn hinunter, ohne auf seine Vorwürfe einzugehen.  
„Lass ihn los.", wies sie ihren Ehemann an und Muller gehorchte.  
Dieser erhob sich ebenfalls. Sie beide sahen nun auf Jay herunter.  
Muller sah verschreckt aus, offenbar hatte er sich Theodora komplett unterworfen.  
Der Blick der Frau hingegen, war eiskalt und berechnend.  
„Er sieht jünger aus.", sagte sie schließlich, ohne Muller anzusehen. Sie seufzte, so als würde sie ihrem Mann einen Gefallen tun. „Na schön, wir nehmen ihn."  
Muller lächelte mit einem Mal erfreut. Glücklich seiner Frau etwas recht gemacht zu haben. Das Ehepaar setzte sich in Bewegung und ging in Richtung der Tür.  
„Hey!", rief Jay ihnen nach, obwohl er in diesem Moment so aufgewühlt war, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er den Beiden noch an den Kopf werfen sollte.  
Sein Herz und sein Atem rasten, während die Beiden sich entfernten und den Raum schließlich verließen.  
Jay blieb alleine zurück und es dauerte einen Moment bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass soeben das Urteil über seinen Tod gefällt worden war.  
/  
„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass Muller in sein Haus zurück gekehrt ist und die Fotos dort platziert hat, nachdem er Jay entführt hatte.", sagte Kim, während sie mit dem Wagen unterwegs zu dem letzten Arbeitsplatz von Muller waren.  
„Er scheint sich sicher zu fühlen.", gab Erin zurück.  
Nachdem sie die neuen Beweise im Department gesichtet und ihr weiteres Vorgehen durchgesprochen hatten, hatten sich die Teams aufgeteilt, um so viel wie möglich über Muller in Erfahrung zu bringen.  
Sie und Kim fuhren zum Schwab Rehabilitation Hospital.  
Sie hatten eine Streife vor Mullers Haus platziert, falls dieser erneut nach Hause kommen sollte, um seine „Souvenirs" in den Keller zu bringen.  
Die Fahndung nach Mullers Ehefrau lief ebenfalls. Sie hatten Theodora Muller inzwischen zu den Verdächtigen hinzu genommen, zumal sie eine Falschaussage zu Mullers Alibis getätigt hatte.  
„Es bedeutet, dass das Versteck nicht weit entfernt sein kann, wenn er es innerhalb der drei Stunden vom Zeitpunkt der Entführung, bis zu dem Moment bis wir sein Haus durchsucht haben, dorthin geschafft hat."  
Erin parkte ihren Wagen und sie stiegen aus.  
„Allein der Anblick dieser Klinik versetzt mir schon eine Gänsehaut.", sagte Kim, während sie sich dem großen, braunen Backsteingebäude näherten.  
Am Empfang wiesen sie sich als Polizeibeamte aus. Sie hatten bereits einen Termin mit dem Personalchef der Klinik gemacht, um über Muller zu sprechen.  
Kurz darauf erschien der Mann und begrüßte sie freundlich.  
„Willkommen, Detectives. Ich bin Thomas Robertson. Bitte folgen Sie mir in mein Büro."  
Auf dem Weg blickte Erin sich um. Die Klinik machte einen guten Eindruck auf sie. Sie hatte definitiv schon Schlimmeres gesehen.  
Robertson öffnete eine der Glastüren am Anfang eines Flures und bat sie in ein Büro. Sie nahmen auf den beiden Besucherstühlen platz, während er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch platzierte.  
„Mr. Robertson, wir haben Fragen zu einem ehemaligen Mitarbeiter von Ihnen. Norbert Muller.", eröffnete Kim das Gespräch.  
„Ja, Dr. Muller. Als Sie am Telefon nach ihm gefragt haben, wusste ich gleich, um wen es sich handelt. Ich habe mir auch die Personalakte heraus gesucht.", antwortete der Mann.  
„Wieso war Ihnen sein Name gleich ein Begriff?", fragte Erin.  
„Dr. Muller schied nicht freiwillig bei uns aus.", begann Robertson. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich habe mir Sorgen um den Mann gemacht."  
„Inwiefern?", hakte Kim nach. „Soweit wir wissen, ist er promovierter Psychologe."  
„Er hatte Anfangs auch gute Arbeit gemacht. Wir waren wirklich zufrieden mit ihm. Aber vor einigen Jahren heiratete er erneut. Danach veränderte sich seine Arbeitsweise, wir bemerkten, dass er Patienten unnötig mit Medikamenten behandelte und besonders junge Patienten...", er stockte.  
„Bitte fahren Sie fort, Mr. Robertson.", forderte Kim ihn auf, wogegen Erins Kehle sich plötzlich trocken anfühlte und sie einen Kloß im Hals verspürte.  
„Es gab einen Vorfall mit einem jungen Patienten. Daraufhin haben wir die Kündigung ausgesprochen.", rückte Robertson schließlich mit der Wahrheit heraus.  
Erin blickte den Mann durchdringend an und ihr Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
„Sie müssen wissen, dass wir hier die Leitlinie vertreten, dass wir alles tun wollen, um jungen Menschen ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen.", fuhr Robertson fort. „Dazu gehört, dass wir möglichst sanfte Medikamente einsetzen und so wenig wie möglich körperlich auf die Patienten einwirken."  
„Sie meinen, sie zur Ruhe zwingen.", presste Erin hervor.  
„Ja, wir haben Räume, in denen sie sich selbst beruhigen können, in denen sie sich weder verletzen können, noch anderen Schaden zufügen können. In den meisten Fällen erzielen wir mit unserer sanften Methode sehr gute Erfolge. Die meisten Kinder kommen schon aus anderen Einrichtungen, waren zum Beispiel im ´Brady House´ untergebracht, wo man - nun ja, etwas anders vorgeht."  
„Wir wissen, was damals im ´Brady´ vor sich ging. Wir waren die ermittelnden Detectives.", informierte Erin ihn knapp.  
„Nun, Dr. Muller jedenfalls, wurde dabei beobachtet, wie er einen Patienten in einen unserer Ruheräume, so nennen wir diese speziellen Zimmer, brachte. Eine Pflegerin sah ihn zufällig. Sie wunderte sich, da der Patient weder agressiv, noch emotional angespannt wirkte. Es gab jedenfalls keinen Grund, den jungen Mann dort einzusperren.", Robertson zögerte, schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Muller ging mit dem Patienten rein und blieb über einen längeren Zeitraum mit ihm dort drinnen. Nicht unsere Vorgehensweise... Die Pflegerin alarmierte weitere Kollegen und einer hatte zum Glück einen zweiten Schlüssel zu dem Raum. Als die Kollegen öffneten, hatte Muller den Jungen fixiert und er gab ihm verschiedene Injektionen."  
Erin starrte den Mann an und ihre Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich wieder zu Jay.  
„Haben Sie untersucht, was er ihm verabreicht hat?", fragte Kim.  
„Wir haben den Jungen natürlich in unseren Krankenhausflügel gebracht und er brauchte mehrere Stunden, bis er wieder richtig zu sich kam. Den Inhalt der Kanülen konnten wir nicht eindeutig bestimmen. Muskelrelaxans, Ketamin, Opiate. Muller muss die Stoffe selbst zusammen gemischt haben und wollte uns keine Auskünfte geben. Er behauptete, der Patient sei stark gefährdet gewesen, sich selbst zu verletzen. Aber laut den behandelnden Kollegen, war bei dem jungen Mann nichts dergleichen festzustellen."  
Erins Herz klopfte wild während sie sich vorstellte, was dieser Kerl womöglich gerade mit Jay anstellte. Welchen Medikamentenmix er ihm einflößte, um ihn gefügig oder wehrlos zu machen.  
„Warum haben Sie diesen Vorfall nicht der Polizei gemeldet?", schoss es aus ihr heraus. „Wissen Sie, dass Muller mindestens drei Morde begangen hat? Drei junge Frauen sind tot. Eine davon war Patientin in ihrem Krankenhaus."  
Robertsons Augen weiteten sich.  
„In dem Blut der Frauen wurde ebenfalls ein Mix aus verschiedenen Medikamenten gefunden. Sie hätten das alles wahrscheinlich verhindern können, wenn Sie diesen Vorfall nicht vertuscht hätten!"  
„Erin.", Kim legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm und blickte sie eindringlich an. „Beruhige Dich."  
Robertson war kreidebleich geworden und hob beschwörend die Hände.  
„Es... es tut mir leid.", sagte er schnell. „Der Vorfall fiel unter die Schweigepflicht des betroffenen Patienten. Wir sahen keine Veranlassung... Und Muller wurde entlassen."  
„Ja... Und damit haben Sie dieses Monster auf die Welt los gelassen.", stellte Erin bitter fest. „Wir sind hier fertig."  
Kims Blick wanderte von ihr zu Robertson, während Erin bereits aufstand.  
„Wir benötigen die Akten.", Kim blieb ruhig auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen und funkelte Robertson an. „Mullers Personalakte mit allen Einträgen, die Akte des Vorfalls damals und von anderen Fällen, in denen sie falsche Behandlungsmethoden festgestellt haben. Es geht hier um eine Mordermittlung und einen Entführungsfall. Wenn Sie uns die Akten nicht aushändigen, dann kommen wir mit einem Beschluss und einer Anklage wieder."  
„Ich... ich lasse Ihnen die Unterlagen schnellstmöglich zukommen.", sagte er schließlich nach einem Moment.  
Erin erkannte Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn des Mitarbeiters.  
/  
„Was haben wir?", Hank blickte in die Runde, nachdem sie sich alle am Mittag wieder im Büro der Intelligence versammelt hatten.  
„Mullers Frau war nicht aufzufinden. Sie ist heute nicht bei der Arbeit im Pflegeheim erschienen.", informierte Antonio als Erster über seine Erkenntnisse, die er zusammen mit Ruzek eingeholt hatte.  
„Wir erhalten Mullers Akten aus dem ´Schwab Hospital´. Der Kerl hat sich dort einen Namen gemacht."  
Burgess informierte die Kollegen in den nächsten Minuten über das, was sie und Erin erfahren hatten.  
„Okay, machen sie diesem Robertson etwas Dampf, ich will die Akten so schnell wie möglich auf unseren Schreibtischen haben!", ordnete Hank an.  
„Ich rufe sofort an, Seargent.", antwortete Burgess.  
„Atwater, wie weit sind wir mit dem Grundbuch?", fragte Al.  
„Muller selbst hat ein weiteres Grundstück in Milwaukee. Da wir aber wissen, dass er nach Jays Entführung noch einmal in seinem Haus gewesen ist, kann er ihn nicht dorthin gebracht haben. Es liegt zu weit entfernt."  
„Wie sieht es mit der Frau aus?", fragte Erin.  
„Seiner Frau gehört lediglich das Haus, das wir bereits durchsucht haben."  
„Er könnte natürlich auch etwas angemietet haben.", schlug Ruzek vor.  
„Leute, so kommen wir nicht weiter.", Hank war genervt. „Halstead läuft die Zeit davon. Wir brauchen Ergebnisse. Jetzt!"  
/  
Jay hatte inzwischen versucht die Stunden zu zählen um einzuschätzen, wie spät es sein mochte. Wenn er das Licht in dem kleinen Fenster richtig deutete, war es jetzt vielleicht kurz nach Mittag.  
Sein Rücken, die Schultern und Arme schmerzten inzwischen stark durch die eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit.  
Ob seine Kollegen inzwischen bemerkt hatten, dass etwas nicht stimmte, weil er nicht zur Arbeit erschienen war? Suchten sie vielleicht bereits nach ihm? Konnten sie vielleicht sein Handy orten, falls es dort hinten bei seiner Jacke lag?  
Dann hörte er, dass Muller in den Raum zurück kehrte.  
„Ich habe Dir etwas mitgebracht.", verkündete der ältere Mann gut gelaunt. „Ich weiß, mein Wundermittel verursacht einen Höllendurst, nicht wahr?"  
Aus einer Plastiktüte zog er eine kleine Flasche Wasser.  
Jay starrte die Flasche an und schluckte. Sein Mund und seine Kehle waren unglaublich trocken. Sein Durst war inzwischen fast unerträglich geworden. Er hasste sich dafür, aber nach all den Stunden war er tatsächlich bereit, das Wasser anzunehmen, das Muller ihm wahrscheinlich gleich anbot.  
„Erzähle mir noch einmal ein wenig von Deiner Zeit beim Militär.", forderte Muller ihn auf.  
„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst.", sagte Jay verblüfft.  
„Ich gebe Dir das Wasser nicht, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erhalten.", entgegnete der Mann entschlossen.  
„Dann behalten Sie es.", Jay starrte ihn an.  
„Komm schon," Jay beobachtete, wie der Mann den Deckel aufschraubte. „Hast Du noch Kontakt zu jemandem aus Deiner Einheit? Unterhaltet ihr euch über eure toten Kameraden?"  
Jay spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Magengegend, als seine Gedanken unwillkürlich zu seiner ehemaligen Einheit und seinen Kameraden wanderten.  
Muller war ein krankes Schwein. Er genoss es, ihn zu quälen. Muller hielt inne und beobachtete Jays Reaktionen, so als würde er ihn analysieren wollen.  
„Behalten Sie Ihr scheiß Wasser.", sage Jay schließlich.  
Muller wartete noch etwas, ließ etwas Wasser aus der Flasche auf den Boden tropfen.  
Jay sah zu, wie das kostbare Nass in der Erde versickerte. Dann richtete Muller die Flasche wieder auf und lachte mit einem Mal.  
„Genau so habe ich Dich eingeschätzt.", sagte er und tat so, als würde er über sein weiteres Vorgehen nachdenken. „Nun ja, ich will mal nicht so sein."  
Jay wollte stark bleiben, aber er ließ es dennoch zu, dass Muller näher kam und ihm schließlich die Flasche an den Mund setzte.  
Sobald die kühle Flüssigkeit seine Lippen berührt hatte, schaltete Jays Instinkt sich ein und er trank trotz allem einige dringend benötigte Schlucke.  
„So ist es gut.,", murmelte der ältere Mann. „Jetzt wird alles leichter werden, Du wirst sehen. Theodora sagt, wir müssen uns etwas beeilen, um rechtzeitig fertig zu werden. Wir haben alles für Dich vorbereitet."  
Alarmiert blickte Jay ihn an. Er schloss den Mund und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sodass etwas Wasser über sein Sweatshirt lief, bevor Muller die Flasche weg nahm.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er den leicht bitteren und metallischen Geschmack des Wassers. Er verfluchte sich dafür, so dumm gewesen zu sein.  
„Arschloch!", stieß er hervor, während er bereits fühlte, wie sich Schwere in seinen schmerzenden Gliedern ausbreitete.  
„Alles gut, keine Aufregung. Kein Grund für Beleidigungen."  
Muller ging um Jay herum und machte sich an der Kette zu schaffen, die um seine Körpermitte geschlungen war. Jay spürte, dass der Druck der Kette nachgab, Muller machte ihn also los.  
Kurz darauf öffnete der Mann tatsächlich das Schloss, danach spürte Jay Mullers Hände an seinen Handgelenken und an den Handschellen.  
Jay sog hektisch Luft in seine Lungen. Er wehrte sich mit aller Macht gegen das Mittel, das immer weiter seine Wirkung entfachte. Das hier war seine Chance Muller zu überwältigen und zu entkommen.  
Mit einem Ruck zog er die Hände nach vorne, sobald eine der Handschellen aufsprang. Jay rollte sich zur Seite und stieß sich mit den Beinen ab, wollte sich auf Muller werfen und ihn zu Boden drücken. Die Kraft, die er in den Absprung gelegt hatte, war jedoch nicht ausreichend, sodass er nur gegen Mullers Körper sackte. Jay wollte sich aufrichten, den Kerl schlagen, ihn windelweich prügeln. Doch nichts geschah.  
Es dauerte eine Sekunde bis Muller, der zunächst vor Schreck erstarrt gewesen zu sein schien, ihn hektisch von sich herunter schob.  
Jay landete auf dem sandigen Boden und blieb schwer atmend auf dem Bauch liegen. Er hustete, als er Staub einatmete. Er wollte sich umdrehen, doch seine Arme waren mit einem Mal schwer wie Blei. Sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst.  
„Na, das war aber mal etwas Neues!", Muller klang amüsiert.  
Der Mann richtete sich wieder auf, beugte sich über Jay und drehte ihn schließlich auf den Rücken. Dann entfernte er die verbliebene Handschelle.  
„Zum Glück bist Du im Moment schwach wie ein Kätzchen, mein Junge.", der Ältere lächelte. „Aber schnell bist Du. Das muss ich Dir lassen."  
Jay konnte nicht antworten, er war noch immer dabei, genügend Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen. Sein Herz raste. Er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Was auch immer ihm Muller dieses Mal gegeben hatte, sein Körper reagierte nicht gut darauf. Panik stieg in ihm auf.  
Er hatte seine einzige Chance vertan, sich selbst zu befreien. Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass Erin und die Anderen nach ihm suchten und dass sie ihn rechtzeitig finden würden.  
/  
Erin starrte auf eine Website, die den Sonnen- und Mondaufgang berechnete. Unfassbar, mit was sie sich hier beschäftigte, anstatt aktiv nach Jay suchen zu können. Sie seufzte.  
Es war Januar, in etwa zwei Stunden würde die Sonne untergehen. Der Mond würde gegen 20 Uhr aufgehen.  
Es blieben ihnen also nur noch wenige Stunden, bis Muller ihren Lebensgefährten nach draußen bringen würde. In dieser Nacht waren Minus 20 Grad Celsius gemeldet.  
Sie gingen jedoch auch davon aus, dass die bisherigen Opfer bereits tot waren oder eine Art Muskelstarre eingesetzt hatte, bevor man sie an dem See positioniert hatte.  
Das schränkte ihr Zeitfenster, Jay lebend zu finden, noch mehr ein.  
„Erin, Du hast gesagt, Theodora Muller ist die Tochter dieses Künstlers, Kurt Anderson.", riss Kevin sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Er hat das Bild gemalt, auf dem die Opfer zu sehen sind."  
Sie nickte und blickte ihn abwartend an.  
Inzwischen hatten sie in alle Richtungen recherchiert und heraus gefunden, dass Anderson in der Vergangenheit mehrfach wegen gewaltsamen Verhaltens gegen seine Familie angezeigt worden war.  
In der Kunstszene wurden seine Werke inzwischen hoch gehandelt, in früheren Jahren hatte Anderson jedoch wenig Erfolg gehabt und er hatte erst spät den finanziellen Erfolg genießen können.  
„Was, wenn Theodoras Vater weitere Grundstücke gehören?", fuhr Kevin fort.  
„Wo lebt er jetzt ?", fragte sie.  
„Er ist dement und befindet sich in einem Pflegeheim in Detroit."  
Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz und ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum, zu ihm hinüber. Die anderen im Raum wandten sich Kevin ebenfalls zu. Er tippte den Namen von Anderson in das bereits geöffnete Programm auf seinem Bildschirm ein.  
„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, um nach Detroit zu fahren und um ihn zu befragen. Falls er überhaupt noch in der Lage ist, sich zu erinnern und mit uns zu sprechen.", gab Al zwischenzeitlich zu bedenken.  
„Ich rufe in der Klinik an und versuche, telefonisch etwas von den behandelnden Ärzten zu erfahren. Kevin, hast Du die Adresse?", fragte Antonio.  
Doch Kevin schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf die Ergebnisse auf seinem Bildschirm, nachdem er endlich fündig geworden war.  
„Brauchen wir nicht, Antonio. Ihm gehört noch immer ein altes Gebäude im Süden der Stadt, wahrscheinlich sein früheres Atelier. Es befindet sich in der Nähe des ´Oak Woods Cemetery´. Dort gibt es auch mehrere Seen."  
Das war es! Erin spürte Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen. Sie mussten jetzt einfach richtig liegen.  
„Los!", rief Hank und er setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Aufgeregt lief Erin zu ihrem Schreibtisch und griff nach ihrer Jacke.  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren sie alle auf dem Weg zu ihren Autos.  
/  
Jays Panik legte sich ein wenig nachdem er bemerkte, dass die erste Reaktion seines Körpers auf das Mittel nachließ und dass er wieder mehr Luft bekam.  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde das Präparat nun aktiv darauf wirken, seinen Blutdruck zu senken und seinen Bewegungsapparat einzuschränken. Er lag noch immer auf dem Rücken. Er versuchte verzweifelt etwas zu unternehmen, aber er war nicht imstande, sich aufzurichten.  
Im Kopf war er hellwach und er verfolgte jedes Geräusch, das er wahrnehmen konnte.  
Muller hatte den Raum noch einmal kurz verlassen, kehrte nun jedoch zurück. Er kam näher und packte Jay an den Armgelenken. Schwerfällig zog er ihn mit sich, in Richtung der Tür.  
„Die Mädchen waren leichter zu handhaben.", presste der ältere Mann außer Atem hervor.  
„Stell Dich nicht so an. Komm her.", hörte Jay nun Theodoras Stimme, die zu ihm getreten sein musste.  
Muller legte sich noch einmal ins Zeug und Jay spürte, wie der Untergrund des Bodens wechselte, als Muller ihn über die Türschwelle in einen Flur zog.  
Muller zog ihn nach rechts, über einen gefliesten Boden in einen weiteren Raum, der durch eine weiße Leuchtstoffröhre an der Decke beleuchtet wurde.  
Hier war es noch kälter, als in dem vorherigen Raum.  
Er ließ ihn los, Jays Arme blieben auf dem kalten Boden liegen. Schwerfällig drehte er den Kopf etwas zur Seite und er erkannte, dass es hier mehrere kleine Fenster gab, ähnlich des Kellerfensters in dem anderen Raum. Diese waren geöffnet worden, um die kalte Winterluft herein zu lassen.  
Instinktiv wollte Jay schreien, nach Hilfe rufen. Doch kein Laut drang aus seiner Kehle, als er es versuchte. Es war, als würde sein Gehirn die Befehle nicht richtig an seinen Körper weiter leiten. Eine neue Welle der Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit.  
Er beobachtete, wie Theodora um ihn herum ging, zu seinen Füßen. Im nächsten Moment wurde er hoch gehoben.  
Muller hatte seine Arme gepackt, Theodora die Beine. Sie ächzten, während er auf einem Tisch platziert wurde.  
„Danke, Schatz.", sagte Theodora nun zu ihrem Mann und sie wischte sich einen Schweißtropfen von der Stirn. „Du kannst jetzt nach Hause fahren, Dich um Deine Kunst kümmern."  
Muller lächelte und zog ein Handy aus der Tasche. Im nächsten Moment schoss er einige Fotos von Jay.  
Dieser konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade geschah, dass Muller dokumentierte, wie er hier auf dem Tisch lag.  
„Die Bilder werden großartig.", sagte er zu Theodora. „Ich bin schon sehr auf Deine gespannt, mein Engel."  
„Die bekommst Du natürlich. Komm in zwei Stunden wieder, dann fahren wir zusammen zum See und beenden es.", sie küsste ihn und er wandte sich zum Gehen.  
Theodoras Blick ruhte für einen Moment auf Jay, dann wandte sie sich um und machte sich an etwas zu schaffen. Sie begann, ein altes Kinderlied zu summen.  
Erst jetzt blickte er sich in dem kleinen Raum genauer um. Mit Mühe schaffte er es, den Kopf wieder etwas zu drehen.  
Der Tisch auf dem er lag, stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Die metallische Oberfläche war eingefasst eine Art Rahmen aus Glas, der etwa 50 Zentimeter hoch war.  
Jay dachte über den Zweck dieses Rahmens nach. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass das letzte Opfer ertränkt worden war. Wahrscheinlich lag die junge Frau ebenfalls auf diesem Tisch.  
Auf einer Seite des Raumes, dort wo Theodora sich jetzt befand, stand eine Werkbank auf der sie verschiedene Utensilien, Pinsel und Farben aufbewahrte. Dort standen auch mehrere Kanister und Eimer.  
Er drehte er den Kopf langsam zur anderen Seite und entdeckte eine Kamera auf einem Stativ, sowie eine Staffelei, auf der ein Gemälde stand.  
Er brauchte einen Moment, um das Bild genauer zu betrachten. Doch dann erkannte er, dass in das Gemälde Fotos mit eingearbeitet worden waren, wie bei einer Collage.  
Dann sah er, dass es sich bei drei der abgelichteten Personen um die aufgefundenen Mädchen handelte. Auf dem Bild waren außerdem weitere Frauen zu sehen.  
Muller und seine Frau hatten also noch mehr Menschen umgebracht.  
Alle Frauen waren in weißen Gewändern abgelichtet worden. Um die Bilder herum hatte man mit dicker Ölfarbe einen schneebedeckten See und ein Ufer gezeichnet. Oder vielmehr gespachtelt, wie er erkannte.  
Über dem See war ein gelber, großer Vollmond zu sehen. Die Farben waren dunkel gehalten, wirkten bräunlich und gelblich. Auf Jay wirkte das Bild verstörend und trostlos.  
„Gefällt es Dir?", sprach Theodora ihn an, als sie sein Interesse bemerkte. „Mein Meisterstück. Ich arbeite schon mehrere Jahre daran. Du wirst es komplettieren."  
Sie umfasste seinen Kopf und drehte ihn wieder zurück, so dass er nun zur Decke blickte.  
„So liegen bleiben.", wies sie ihn an und sprach weiter, während sie mit einer Schere in der Hand vor ihm stand.  
„Das Originalgemälde stammt von meinem Vater. Ich habe es mein Leben lang bewundert und betrachtet. Habe mich gefragt, warum er so etwas Schönes malen konnte und warum er in seinem Innern dennoch so bösartig war.", ihr Blick schweifte ab. „Ich wusste, dass ich irgendwann meine eigene Version davon erschaffen würde. Und dadurch den ganzen Schmerz endgültig loswerden würde."  
Sie packte den Bund von Jays Sweatshirt und im nächsten Moment spürte er kaltes Metall auf seinem Bauch, als sie die Schere ansetzte und den Stoff vorne aufschnitt.  
„Ich mische die Farben selbst.", fuhr sie fort, während sie ihn routiniert von seinem Oberteil befreite. „Ein wenig Blut gibt dem Ganzen genau den richtigen Farbton."  
Jay schloss angewidert die Augen.  
So langsam setzte sich die Geschichte für ihn zusammen. Theodora kam aus schwierigen Familienverhältnissen, vielleicht Gewalt und Missbrauch. Sie hatte in Muller den perfekten Partner gefunden, um endlich ihre psychotischen Fantasien ausleben zu können.  
Dann spürte er etwas Spitzes auf seiner Haut und er riss die Augen wieder auf.  
Theodora hatte die Spitze der Schere auf seine Brust gesetzt und sah ihm in die Augen. Ohne Vorwarnung zog sie eines der Scherenblätter mit etwas Druck quer über seine Brust und in Jays Innerem verkrampfte sich alles für einen Moment.  
„Das war´s schon.", sie lächelte und legte die Schere weg. „War doch nicht so schlimm, oder?"  
Jay hoffte, dass das brennende Gefühl des Schnittes schnell nachlassen würde.  
Mit geübten Handgriffen packte Theodora einen seiner Arme, zog ihn hoch und legte eine Hand auf seinen oberen Rücken. Sie richtete ihn dadurch etwas auf, um ihm ein altes, weißes Hemd umzulegen.  
Dann ließ sie ihn wieder herab, führte seine Arme durch die Ärmel und begann, die Knöpfe zu schließen. Dabei berührte sie immer wieder die frische Wunde und Jay stöhnte innerlich auf. Als sie fertig war wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Werkbank zu.  
Jay hoffte, dass er einen Moment Ruhe bekommen würde, doch im nächsten Augenblick verkrampfte sich sein gesamter Körper erneut und er rang nach einer lähmenden Schrecksekunde nach Luft, als Theodora ihn mit eiskaltem Wasser aus einem der Eimer übergoss. Ein weiterer Schwall folgte kurz darauf, sodass er letztendlich größtenteils im Wasser lag. Er atmete tief ein und aus, blinzelte, um das Wasser aus seinen Augen zu bekommen.  
„Das Schlimmste ist vorbei.", sagte die ältere Frau nun. Sie fuhr ihm über den Haaransatz und wischte einige nasse Haarsträhnen aus seiner Stirn, während er weiter nach Luft schnappte. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten."  
Jay fühlte, wie sich die Kälte augenblicklich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Seine Haut und seine Muskeln schmerzten und sein gesamter Körper begann zu zittern.  
Theodora ging um den Tisch herum zu der Kamera.  
„Es dauert nicht lange. Zehn, fünfzehn Minuten", sagte sie, während sie immer wieder auf den Auslöser drückte. „Dann wird es sich besser anfühlen. Glaub mir."  
Jays Gedanken rasten und er fragte sich, ob er jemals solch eine Art von Schmerzen verspürt hatte. Er hatte sich nie gefragt wie es sich anfühlen würde, zu erfrieren.  
Mit einem Mal dachte er an Erin. Er begann zu beten, dass sie und das Team hier auftauchen würden und dass er noch einmal in das Gesicht seiner Freundin blicken konnte.  
/  
Die Fahrt vom Revier zu dem Ateliergebäude dauerte nur zwanzig Minuten, doch diese Zeit kam Erin unendlich lang vor.  
Sie saß mit Kim in ihrem Wagen, doch ihre Kollegin war schweigsam.  
Natürlich wusste Kim, wie Erin sich gerade fühlte. Ihre Kollegin hatte mit Roman und Adam auch schon viel durch gemacht.  
Sie beide zuckten zusammen, als plötzlich das Funkgerät ansprang. Es war Hank, der etwas durch gab.  
„Muller wurde vor seinem Haus verhaftet.", informierte er das Team. „Er war alleine, die Kollegen bringen ihn zum Revier und vernehmen ihn dort. Sie halten uns auf dem Laufenden. Das soll uns aber jetzt nicht ablenken."  
Erin presste die Zähne angespannt aufeinander. Wenn Muller nach Hause gefahren war, war Jay vielleicht bereits tot.  
„Wir gehen davon aus, dass Jay noch lebt und dass er sich in dem Gebäude befindet. Vielleicht ist Theodora Muller noch bei ihm.", fuhr Hank fort.  
„Erin...", sagte Kim leise, doch sie antwortete nicht.  
Mit einer scharfen Kurve zog sie den Wagen auf das Gelände vor dem Zielgebäude. Endlich waren sie da. Sie parkten ihre Autos und schalteten die Scheinwerfer aus. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten sie sich versammelt.  
Sie alle trugen ihre Schutzwesten und waren schwer bewaffnet. Sie verständigten sich durch Handzeichen und näherten sich einem hölzernen, alten Rundtor, welches offenbar den Haupteingang des Gebäudes darstellte.  
Ruzek stieß die Tür mit der Türramme auf und sie stürmten nach drinnen.  
Es gab lediglich zwei unbeleuchtete Räume auf dem Stockwerk, die beide leer waren. Sie arbeiteten sich weiter vor und fanden schließlich den Abgang zum Keller.  
Eine ausgetretene Steintreppe führte nach unten. Von dort konnte man einen Lichtschein erkennen.  
Ruzek ging voraus und sicherte die Lage.  
Erin ging mit gezogener Pistole hinter ihm her, gefolgt von den anderen. Sie stürmte als Erste mit gezogener Waffe in den Raum.  
Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen hatte sie die Situation ausgemacht.  
Theodora Muller stand am Kopfende eines Metalltisches, auf dem Jay lag. Offenbar war er bewusstlos.  
Der Tisch hatte eine gläserne Umrandung, die zur Hälfte mit Wasser gefüllt war, sodass Jays Körper in dem Wasser lag.  
In der Hand hielt Theodora eine große Schere. Das Hemd, welches Jay trug, war bereits rot von seinem Blut und auch das Wasser verfärbte sich langsam.  
In Erin schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken. Waren sie zu spät gekommen?  
„Chicago P.D.!", schrie sie, während Sie auf Theodora zielte. „Legen Sie die Waffe weg und treten Sie zurück."  
Hinter ihr stürmten die restlichen Kollegen in den Raum, dabei stieß sie jemand leicht an und Erin war kurz abgelenkt.  
Theodora nutzte diesen Moment. Sie umfasste Jays Kinn von oben und zog seinen Kopf zurück. Blitzschnell drückte sie die Spitze der Schere gegen seine Kehle.  
„Legen Sie die Waffe weg!", wiederholte Erin drohend, ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
Die ältere Frau lächelte nur und funkelte sie herausfordernd an.  
„Ma´am, wir werden Sie nicht noch einmal auffordern.", schaltete sich nun auch Adam ein.  
Er trat vorsichtig näher an den Tisch heran.  
„Stehen bleiben!", Theodora drückte die Klinge fester an Jays Hals und Erin konnte einen Blutstropfen erkennen, der langsam seitlich herunter lief und sich in dem Wasser verlor. „Ich schlitze ihm die Kehle auf!"  
Also lebte Jay noch...  
Mehr brauchte Erin nicht. Ihre Blick schoss zurück zu der Frau, sie zielte auf ihre Brust und drückte ab. Zwei Patronen, mitten ins Herz.  
Theodora stolperte durch die Wucht des Einschlags nach hinten, die Schere glitt ihr aus der Hand und landete klappernd auf den Fliesen des Raumes. Dann sackte die Frau zu Boden.  
Adam stürmte um den Tisch herum um zu prüfen, ob sie tot war.  
Erin jedoch, hatte nur ein Ziel.  
Mit zwei Schritten war sie an dem Tisch und sie drückte ihre Finger gegen Jays Hals.  
Sie hielt den Atem an. Da war kein Puls...  
Ihre Hand rutschte ab und landete in dem eiskalten Wasser. Verzweifelt schluchzte sie auf.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie kalt es in dem kleinen Raum war.  
„Kälte!", schoss es durch ihren Kopf, das Wasser war zu kalt, sein Kreislauf war vielleicht runter gefahren.  
Sie schluckte ihre Verzweiflung hinunter und drückte ihre Finger erneut gegen seinen Hals, dieses Mal fester. Dann spürte sie es! Ein schwaches Pochen, einen langsamen Puls.  
Erst jetzt ließ sie ihren Blick über Jays Gesicht gleiten. Er war extrem blass, in dem Licht der Neonröhre zeichneten sich seine Sommersprossen deutlich sichtbar ab. Seine Lippen waren blau angelaufen. Völlig regungslos lag er auf der metallischen Oberfläche des Tisches.  
Sie hob den Kopf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sich die Anderen ebenfalls um den Tisch herum versammelt hatten. Antonio machte bereits Meldung an die Zentrale und forderte einen Krankenwagen an.  
„Er lebt.", stieß sie hervor. „Er muss aus dem Wasser raus."  
Sie wollte seinen Oberkörper umfassen, ihn hoch hieven, doch Kevin hielt sie zurück.  
„Sieh ihn Dir an. Wenn Du ihn bewegst, könnte ihn das umbringen.", sagte er schnell. „Er ist unterkühlt. Wir müssen auf den Krankenwagen warten."  
Erins Verzweiflung wuchs. So viel Zeit hatte er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr. Sie mussten etwas tun.  
„Er muss aus dem Wasser raus!", wiederholte sie.  
Al nahm den Knauf seiner Waffe und schlug gegen das Glas am Fußende des Tisches. Das Material zersplitterte und das Wasser ergoss sich klatschend auf den Boden. Die anderen traten einen Schritt zurück, um nicht nass zu werden.  
Erin zog ihre Jacke aus. Sie legte sie um Jays Körpermitte, bedeckte so seinen Brustkorb und seinen Bauch. Sie steckte vorsichtig die Seiten unter ihm fest, so gut es ging.  
„Wie lange braucht der Krankenwagen noch?", hörte sie Kim im Hintergrund fragen.  
„Ein paar Minuten.", informierte Antonio sie.  
„Das dauert zu lange.", sagte Erin verzweifelt.  
In diesem Moment hörten sie Schritte über sich und sie zückten erneut ihre Waffen. Vielleicht kam ein weiterer Täter zurück zum Tatort.  
Hank trat in den Türrahmen und zielte nach oben, dann sah Erin, wie er die Pistole wieder senkte.  
„Wir sind es, Sergeant!", hörte Erin jemanden rufen. „Fire Department!"  
Sie erkannte Herrmanns Stimme und sie war in diesem Moment unendlich dankbar, dass die Kollegen offenbar ihren Funk mitgehört hatten. Sie mussten auf ihre Durchsage an die Zentrale reagiert haben, nachdem sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Ateliergebäude gemacht hatten.  
Kurz darauf stürmten Herrmann, gefolgt von Severide, Gabriella und Casey in den Raum. Offenbar waren sie alle gemeinsam während ihrer Schicht mit einem Wagen her gekommen.  
Erin hatte bislang keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass sich auch die Kollegen des Fire Departments ebenfalls Sorgen um Jay gemacht haben könnten.  
Gabriella trat sofort an den Tisch und zu Jay heran. Sie begann, ihn zu untersuchen.  
Erin verfolgte angespannt jeden Handgriff der Sanitäterin.  
„Wir haben im Funk gehört wo ihr hin wolltet und sind sofort losgefahren.", berichtete Kelly, als er neben sie trat, doch sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von Gabriella und Jay abwenden.  
„Ich mache mir wahnsinnige Vorwürfe weil ich nicht bemerkt habe, was in der Bar mit ihm los war.", fügte Herrmann hinzu. „Lebt er?"  
Gerade rieb Gabriella mit ihren Fingerknöcheln über Jays Brustbein und Erin konnte sehen, wie dessen Augenlider etwas flackerten. Sie hielt angespannt die Luft an und führte ihre Hand vor ihren Mund während sie erneut Tränen aufsteigen fühlte.  
Kelly legte den Arm um ihre Schultern.  
Gabriella hob den Kopf und blickte erst Erin, dann die anderen an.  
„Das könnte böse enden.", sagte sie. „Wer von euch hat den Krankenwagen verständigt?"  
Antonio nickte ihr zu.  
„Gib nochmal eine Meldung an den Wagen durch. Hypothermie, langsamer Puls, flache Atmung. Kein Muskelzittern mehr, aber er reagiert auf Schmerzimpulse."  
„Wahrscheinlich sind Medikamente oder Drogen mit im Spiel.", informierte Kim die junge Frau.  
„Dann könnte es sein, dass diese seinen Zustand verschleiern. Ich würde sagen, seine Muskeln sind noch nicht vollständig unbeweglich, seine Pupillen reagieren auf äußere Reize, aber trotzdem sollten wir äußerst vorsichtig sein, damit wir keinen Bergungstod verursachen."  
Erin fühlte, dass sie leicht schwankte, als ihr plötzlich schwindlig wurde. Kelly verstärkte den Griff um ihre Schultern.  
„Geht es?", fragte er. „Wir schaffen das schon. Wir tun alles, um ihm zu helfen.", redete er auf sie ein.  
„Was hörst Du, wann kommt der Krankenwagen?", fragte er Antonio, der soeben die Meldung an die Notrufstelle durchgegeben hatte.  
„Er müsste in drei Minuten hier sein.", antwortete dieser kurz darauf.  
„Nutzen wir die Zeit und bringen ihn schon mal nach oben.", sagte Gabriella. „Wir müssen ihn gerade halten. Achtet darauf, dass Arme und Beine direkt neben seinem Körper bleiben."  
„Ich hole das Spineboard.", sagte Casey und stürmte los.  
„Herrmann, habt ihr Wärmekissen im Wagen? Decken?", fragte Antonios Schwester weiter.  
Der ältere Mann nickte und drehte sich um, um ebenfalls nach oben zu gehen.  
Auch Kelly setzte sich in Bewegung und er ließ Erin los.  
/  
Hank trat näher an seine Ziehtochter heran, die völlig verloren neben dem Tisch stand und den Mann anstarrte, den sie liebte.  
„Alles wird gut, ich bin mir sicher.", sagte er leise zu ihr. „Du fährst mit Jay ins Med."  
Sie nickte geistesabwesend.  
Hank blickte in die Runde und in die Gesichter seiner übrigen Teamkollegen.  
Ihnen allen stand die Sorge um den jungen Detective ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch er wusste auch dass sie genauso dachten, wie er: Auch sie brannten darauf, Muller seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen.  
Inzwischen hatten sie die Kamera und das Gemälde neben dem Tisch entdeckt und es war ihnen bewusst geworden, welches Ziel das Ehepaar verfolgt hatte.  
Hank hatte selten so etwas Krankes während seiner Laufbahn gesehen. Und er hatte schon viel gesehen.  
Kevin war im Nebenraum gewesen und hatte bestätigt, dass es der Ort war, der auf den Fotos zu sehen gewesen war. Dort waren die Mädchen und Halstead festgehalten worden.  
Die Kollegen des Fire Departments kehrten zurück und gemeinsam machten sie sich daran, das zur Stabilisierung dienende Spineboard unter Halsteads Körper zu schieben.  
Gabriella und Casey schlangen die Sicherheitsgurte um Jay und sorgten so dafür, dass er flach auf dem Brett liegen blieb.  
Oben konnte Hank nun auch endlich die Sirenen des Rettungswagens hören.  
„Okay, so wird es gehen.", sagte Herrmann und sie hoben das Spineboard gemeinsam an.  
Sämtliche Kollegen wollten helfen und traten heran, nur Erin stand noch immer regungslos neben Hank und beobachtete die Vorgänge. Er nahm sie in den Arm und führte sie hinter den anderen her.  
Hintereinander aufgereiht gelang es ihnen, Halstead in einer waagerechten Position die Treppen hinauf zu manövrieren, wo bereits die Sanitäter aus dem Krankenwagen mit einer Rolltrage warteten.  
Sie überprüften seinen Puls und seine Atmung, legten einen Zugang, platzierten Decken und die von Herrmann bereit gelegten Wärmekissen auf seiner Körpermitte.  
Dann luden sie ihn schließlich in den Krankenwagen. Gabriella blieb ebenfalls bei dem Sanitäter und half weiterhin, Jays Zustand zu überwachen und notfalls einzugreifen, bevor sie ins Med kamen.  
Hank schob Erin sanft zum Einstieg und half ihr hinauf. Besorgt blickte er sie an, während sie auf dem kleinen Sitz im hinteren Teil des Rettungswagens platz nahm. Dann wurden die Türen zugeschlagen und kurz darauf setzte sich das Fahrzeug mit eingeschalteten Sirenen in Bewegung.  
Hank blickte den sich entfernenden Lichtern nach.  
Er wusste nicht ob Erin es verkraften würde, wenn Halstead es nicht schaffen sollte.  
/  
Jay kam zu sich weil er fühlen konnte, dass er bewegt wurde. Waren das Muller und Theodora? Brachten sie ihn jetzt nach draußen?  
Panik kroch erneut in ihm hoch und er kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen die Müdigkeit an, die ihn sofort wieder zu umhüllen drohte.  
Er zwang sich, sich zu erinnern, um wach zu bleiben. Er durfte nicht aufgeben.  
Die Minuten in dem Eiswasser waren mit die Schmerzhaftesten gewesen, die er jemals erlebt hatte. Die Zeit war quälend langsam verstrichen, die reinste Folter.  
Er hatte gedacht, er würde den Verstand verlieren, doch dann hatte der Schmerz nachgelassen. Das Zittern in seinen Muskeln hatte langsam aufgehört und schließlich ganz gestoppt.  
Stattdessen hatte sich ein wärmendes Gefühl in seinem Körper ausgebreitet. Jay war bewusst gewesen, dass sein Körper langsam seine Funktionen herunter fuhr und dass der Kreislauf langsam versagte.  
Danach hatte es nicht lange gedauert und er war immer wieder weg gedriftet, hatte die Augen nicht mehr offen halten können. Seine Gedanken verschwammen immer mehr, bevor ihn schließlich Dunkelheit und Stille umhüllten und er nichts mehr wahrgenommen hatte.  
Auch jetzt war er völlig orientierungslos und benommen. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte noch immer, doch er konnte auch etwas Wärmendes auf seiner Körpermitte wahrnehmen.  
Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Viele Hände fassten ihn an, er hörte mit einem Mal verschiedene Stimmen und Geräusche um sich herum.  
Das konnten nicht Muller und seine Frau sein...  
„Aus dem Weg!", rief jemand nahe an seinem Ohr. „Wir müssen hier durch!"  
Jay begriff, dass er auf einer Liege lag und geschoben wurde. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er in einem Krankenhaus war.  
„Männlicher Patient, Zweiunddreißig.", hörte er die männliche Stimme erneut. „Hypothermie. Körpertemperatur 34 Grad. Somnolenz. Vor etwa 20 Minuten aufgefunden in Eiswasser, vor Ort beginnender Sopor. Vorangegangene Brachykardie. Blutdruck inzwischen aber wieder bei 110 zu 60. Puls bei 70. Der Patient wurde horizontal geborgen, keine Beatmung und Reanimation auf dem Weg hierher notwendig."  
„Ich übernehme!", rief jemand und Jay glaubte, die Stimme zu erkennen.  
Er spürte warme Hände auf seiner Halsbeuge. Er wusste instinktiv, dass es Wills Hände waren. Jay glaubte fest daran, dass sein Bruder alles tun würde, um ihn zu retten.  
Mit diesem letzten Gedanken ließ er es nun doch zu, dass ihn die Müdigkeit wieder übermannte und er driftete zurück in eine traumlose Dunkelheit.  
/  
Aufgewühlt zog Hank die Tür des Verhörzimmers hinter sich zu und atmete zunächst einige Male tief durch.  
„Geht es, Seargent?", fragte Adam und blieb neben ihm stehen.  
„Gehen Sie weiter, Ruzek. Ich komme gleich.", wies er ihn an.  
Der Jüngere nickte kurz und ging weiter. Aus dem Nebenraum traten die übrigen Kollegen, die die Befragung durch den Einwegspiegel verfolgt hatten. Sie warfen ihm besorgte Blicke zu.  
Hank winkte ab und blieb schließlich alleine zurück, nachdem sie endlich gegangen waren.  
Er und Ruzek hatten soeben Muller verhört, der ihnen bereitwillig alles über die Entführungen und Morde erzählt hatte.  
Besonders detailliert war er auf Jays Zeit in dem Kellerraum eingegangen. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hatte es sichtlich genossen, dass sie alle emotional involviert waren.  
Hank hatte dem Ganzen schließlich ein Ende gesetzt. Er hatte dem kranken Schwein eine verpasst und nun stand er hier und versuchte, sich wieder zu fangen.  
Er versuchte sich zurück zu halten, damit er nicht noch einmal in den Raum stürmte. Er würde den Mann wahrscheinlich umbringen.  
Erin durfte die ganzen Details von Mullers Aussage gar nicht erst zu lesen bekommen, wenn sie wieder aufs Revier kam. Dafür würde er sorgen...  
/  
Erin hatte die restliche Nacht im Wartezimmer des Krankenhauses verbracht, während Will und weitere Mitarbeiter des Med sich um Jay gekümmert und ihn stabilisiert hatten.  
Will hatte ihr schließlich berichtet, dass Jay weiter engmaschig überwacht werden würde und dass sie ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden hatten, bevor er einen bleibenden Schaden davon getragen hätte. Oder Schlimmeres.  
Erin war in Tränen ausgebrochen, teils vor Sorge, teils vor Erleichterung.  
Jetzt saß sie bereits den halben Tag an Jays Bett und wartete, ob er zu sich kommen würde.  
Die Kollegen aus dem Revier hatten im Laufe der Nacht und des Morgens vorbei geschaut, sogar Trudy war vorbei gekommen, worüber Erin sich sehr gefreut hatte.  
Nun jedoch, war sie alleine mit ihm in dem ruhigen Raum. Inzwischen war er außer Gefahr und schlief tief und fest.  
Bislang hatte er sich noch nicht gerührt, wahrscheinlich auch durch die vielen verschiedenen Medikamente in seinem Körper, die ihm bereits durch Muller verabreicht worden waren. Die Ärzte versuchten, diese durch Kochsalzinfusionen aus seinem System zu bekommen.  
Draußen begann es bereits wieder dunkel zu werden. Die Abendsonne warf ein sanftes Licht auf Jays Gesicht.  
Erin betrachtete seine entspannten Züge, prägte sich jede Sommersprosse, jede winzige Mimikfalte ein.  
Vielleicht hatte sie erst jetzt erkannt, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Vorsichtig strich sie mit dem Zeigefinger seinen Arm entlang.  
Die Berührung schien etwas auszulösen, denn plötzlich regte er sich. Er atmete tief ein und öffnete schließlich die Augen.  
Ein Lächeln brach auf Erins Gesicht aus und sie rückte etwas näher heran. Das Geräusch führte dazu, dass Jay seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte.  
Als er sie müde anblickte und sie erkannte, erschien ebenfalls ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
„Erin.", seine Stimme klang leise, er war heiser.  
„Shhhh.", sie umklammerte mit ihren Händen die Seine. „Ich bin hier.", mit Tränen in den Augen lächelte sie weiter.  
„Du siehst furchtbar aus.", krächzte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Danke. Du ebenfalls."  
Er verzog den Mund. In seinem Blick lag mit einem Mal eine ungewohnte Sanftheit, so dass sie nicht anders konnte, als sich über ihn zu beugen und ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben.  
„Ich liebe Dich.", flüsterte sie, während sie ihre Wange an die Seine drückte.  
„Ich Dich auch.", gab er kaum hörbar zurück.  
Sie ließ sich wieder in ihren Stuhl zurück sinken und sie blickten sich einige Sekunden schweigend an.  
Erin hätte ewig in diesem Moment verharren können, doch in ihrem Hinterkopf stapelten sich auch die Fragen.  
„Wie fühlst Du Dich?", begann sie schließlich.  
„Ich bin okay.", antwortete er mit kratziger Stimme und er räusperte sich.  
Sein Blick wanderte nun über die Bettdecke. Er hob die freie Hand etwas an um nachzusehen, ob sich dort eine Kanüle befand.  
Erin wusste, dass er Nadeln nicht ausstehen konnte, aber hier hatte er leider keine Wahl.  
„Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?", fragte er dann, während er sie wieder anblickte.  
„Kevin hat die Adresse für das Haus in letzter Sekunde gefunden. Jay, Du warst halb erfroren, als wir ankamen und..."  
„Erin.", unterbrach er sie sanft und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich weiß, ich habe gefragt. Aber ich kann nicht... Nicht jetzt."  
Erin erkannte, dass ihn die Erinnerungen einholten.  
„Ich habe tausend Fragen.", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Was ist mit Dir passiert?"  
Er drückte ihre Hand und sie verstummte.  
„Es war schlimm.", gab er zu. „Ich werde es Dir erzählen, okay? Aber nicht jetzt. Ich will einfach noch ein wenig mit Dir hier sein."  
Sie nickte schließlich, senkte den Kopf und atmete tief durch.  
Frische Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als die Gefühle sie übermannten.  
„Ich dachte, Du wärst tot.", presste sie hervor.  
Sie fühlte seine Hand auf ihrer Wange und blickte wieder auf. Die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.  
„Bin ich nicht.", sagte er, während er sie eindringlich ansah. „Ich werde immer für Dich da sein, hörst Du?"  
Sie beugte sich nach vorne, rutschte von der Sitzfläche des Stuhls und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie fühlte, wie er seine Arme um sie legte und sie an sich drückte.  
„Ich gehe nicht weg.", flüsterte er in ihr Haar und sie nickte, unendlich dankbar und erleichtert.  
/  
\- ENDE -


End file.
